raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Kenkor
Kenkor is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Lhofar, Lhonel, Vicra, Dorio, and Pierroge. It also borders the Strait of Vicra and the eponymous Kenkor Lagoon. The current rejuar of Kenkor is Manipalt Etliz. Early history As a thick, jungle-filled region, the Isthmus of Kenkor was difficult to settle, but those who braved it were able to find wealth from the plentiful resources inside. However, the challenging terrain was prohibitive to founding any sort of empire. Yasmaria Eventually, the city-state of Yasmaria was founded by Rejuar Icnocollo Xatle on the coast of the Kenkor Lagoon. Icnocollo set up Yasmaria as a naval power that dominated trade in its lagoon, hence its name, and Yasmaria built close relations with Pierroge and Heurena. Yasmaria lasted until 253 BT, when Hecrivastin soldiers sacked it for supplying arms to Pierroge. Rejuar Toltecatl Xatle was killed in this raid, and in the wake of Yasmaria's fall, the Eight Noble Families of Kenkor initiated a bloody civil war. In the end, the Yasmari War was a stalemate, and Kenkor was reduced to a group of scattered nomadic bands. This gave Kenkori people a reputation as bush-dwelling savages. In the Dorian Empire Kenkor was invaded by Talbot I Belthion's Dorio in 1 DR, but due to its disorganization was able to hold out for four years before being conquered. Kenkor's first governor, Garrett Halleran, decided not to rebuild Yasmaria for the province's capital; instead, he built the city of Azafar. Kenkor remained poor under the Halleran governors— Bicana was preferred for trading in the World's-Edge Sea, and Leguna was for the lagoon— but it was able to recover somewhat from the poverty that had plagued the post-Yasmari era. Yasmaria was eventually rebuilt to commemmorate the valor displayed by the Etliz family. In 149, Vicra launched an invasion of Kenkor, ostensibly to liberate it from Dorian control. This war raged for five years before General Albus Belthion of Dorio restricted the Vicran land to the city of Gedging. Having a Vicran port on the same landmass allowed Kenkor to increase its wealth, and towns outside of the four largest cities (Azafar, Azanel, Gedging, and Yasmaria) began springing up. Kenkori nation Inspired by Leguna's doing the same, the heads of Kenkor's Eight Noble Families declared independence in 399. This diverted King Evan II's attentions from the concurrently revolting Leguna, which thus was granted independence within a year. Between the support of Vicra and the resumption of their old guerrilla tactics, Kenkor was able to reach independence in the early part of 401. As the current holder of Yasmaria, Huarax Etliz was crowned as rejuar. The Etliz family reigned as monarchs until 479, when Yolotli Etliz - suffering from dementia - was deposed and replaced with Toltecatl Dzieno, after a vote by the Eight Noble Families. In 568, Uxica Dzieno died, and all of her children were decreed by the Families to be unfit to rule; instead, the Etliz family took power again. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries